Rebirth
by Midnight-Dawn-Morning-Star
Summary: Four years ago Percy Jackson died and had chosen rebirth.When he goes to the River Lethe, for some reason his memories can not be taken.Annabeth misses him but finds someone else.What will happen when she finds Percy? PERCABETH!T for character death.
1. The Death of a Hero

**Percy's POV**

The screeches of battle was dying. We had won. But one problem. I was dying. Annabeth and Poseidon were kneeling next to me. Everyone else were so caught up on their own injuries, they probably haven't noticed me. The enemy had run a spear through my stomach at the last minute. Annabeth was crying her eyes out while my dad was just smiling sadly at me with tears in his eyes. "Please. Don't go." she sobbed. I hated seeing my Wise girl like this. So torn up and depressed. "Goodbye, Wise girl. I love you." I said, my breath becoming shorter. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain" she said, tears running down her cheeks. "Always remember me." I said. Those were my last words. Smiling at her, my soul left my body. Percy Jackson was dead.

**Annabeth's POV**

He was dead. Percy Jackson, the love of my life, was dead. He was lying in front of me in a pool of his own blood. I couldn't stop crying. He was gone. No more Seaweed Brain. Forever. His sea green eyes which used to be full of life and happiness were now dull and lifeless. "Rest in peace, son" Poseidon said, closing his eyes. He was still smiling. It made him look like he was having a pleasant dream. But he was dead. Nico saw me and waved. I kept staring at Percy. He saw me looking at a body not realizing who the body belonged to. He approached, a look of horror spreading on his face. "Is….is that Percy?" he asked. I just sniffed and nodded. "No….no, I can't lose him too! I already lost Bianca! Isn't that enough?" he wailed. People must've heard Nico, because they started crowding around us. "Is that Percy?" someone from the crowd asked. "Yes" I answered. Tears kept trickling down my face non-stop. Everyone else started tearing up. The Hero of Olympus was dead.


	2. Four Years Later

**Chapter 2: Four Years Later**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan? **

**Annabeth's POV**

Its been four years since the Giant War. Four years since Percy

died. I could clearly hear his voice saying "Always remember me".

Those were his last words. But I was over him. Partly. My mind was

buzzing with excitement. Riley Jefferson had proposed to me. And I said

yes. He was a son of Hephaestus. He had honey brown hair, dark brown

eyes, was tall, and had a great personality. I started dating him three

years ago. Of course I still missed Percy. His confused face. His cute

hairstyle. His deep sea-green eyes. But I moved on. I was on my way to

meet Cecilia Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, my best friend, our

wedding planner. And yes she is Silena's sister. I chose her since she

volunteered and seemed professional at things like this. She was

perfect for the job. As I passed by Half-Blood Hill, I saw Russel, who was

a satyr, and some guy scrambling to the top. Running to help them, I

spotted a hellhound following close by. "Oh Styx" I grumbled to myself.

The hellhound hasn't seen me yet, so I ran as quietly as I could, behind

it. I unsheathed my knife and slowly stabbed the hellhound. Wounded, I

stabbed it once more, turning it into gold dust. Looking at Russel and

the boy, I noticed his features.I almost dropped my knife. Sea-green

eyes. Messy black hair. Lopsided grin. He was an exact copy of Percy.

Only a few years older. 'Could it be?' I thought. "Hi, I'm Andrew

Johnson." He said giving his hand out for me to shake. He was smiling at

me, a sparkle of happiness in his eyes. Like I said, an exact copy of

Percy. They had the same voice! "Do you mind giving me a tour, Wise

girl?" That confirmed my suspicions. "Is it really you?" I asked in a voice

that came out as a whisper. "If you mean Andrew, yes. If you mean

Percy, absolutely!" At that point I hugged him so tight, I'm pretty sure

his insides would've come out. "But weren't you killed?" Tears were

threatening to spill. "I'll….explain later." He answered. Cautiously taking

a step back, I asked looking at him warily "Did you cheat death?" "No.

Why would I do that? Come on! I wanna see if anything changed! Race

ya! Bye Russel!" he said waving bye to Russel, sprinting inside of camp.

"Wait for me Seaweed Brain!" I called out to him laughing. I stood next

to him panting then punched him. "Wow. Looks like not much changed,

huh?" he joked. "Um, Percy, about that…." I trailed off. Riley was

walking towards us. "Hey Annie. Who's this?" he asked. 'Uh-oh' I

thought.


End file.
